


Motivation

by Silverhuntress



Series: Ketojan's Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhuntress/pseuds/Silverhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future he saw at Redcliff keeps Ketojan motivated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

“I have to admit,” Leliana noted a few days after the mage children left for Montsimmard, “I was expecting you to go after the Breach as soon as possible.”

Ketojan glanced up from a slightly battered copy of _The True Threat of Magic_ that Seggrit had found for him. “Vivienne went to oversee getting the new arrivals settled, and I am not going at that thing short a single mage,” he explained.

The spymaster chuckled lightly before taking a seat at the tavern table the Herald had commandeered, “Fair enough, I suppose. We should do all we can to ensure success, I have faith in you and the mages you’ve gathered.”

The Qunari shook his head, “Faith isn’t good enough. We _have_ to seal it, the longer it’s open the more likely it is for this Elder One to succeed.” Leliana noted his Marked hand clench compulsively. “After what Dorian and I saw…”

She reached out to soothe him, “What you saw wasn’t real, you’ve already put holes in that future.” Ketojan pulled his hand away, expression stormy. “Herald?” she asked.

“In that future…” he began hesitantly, “You told us that it was real, that you, Bull, Sera, the world had all suffered. You said it wasn’t real to us, just something that we hoped would never happen. It has to be real.”

“We’re going to stop it, Adaar,” she promised.

The mage nodded decisively, and closed the text he was reading, “I know that, but until we do, I have to believe in that future. It keeps me motivated.” His chair scraped across the floor as he stood, “And on that note, I think I’ll go see if Cassandra is willing to spar with me.” Ketojan paused to retrieve his staff from where he’d propped it against a wall and waved to Sera on the way out.

Leliana marveled at how tall and unbent his back was even under all the extra weight he’d decided to place on his shoulders. _But, Maker, how long can he carry it? And how far will You ask him to?_

**Author's Note:**

> The True Threat of Magic is an in-universe volume that discusses the dangers of weakened areas of the Veil and those of tears within it. This treatise uses the term breach for a Veil tear, which I assume is where the name came from.
> 
> Adaar never really got a chance to study magical volumes, so he's giving himself a theory crash course.


End file.
